


Vocatale one-shots

by HyperBlossomNr1



Category: Vocatale
Genre: Actually it's just a collection of one-shots, Crossover, Multi, Please just kill me this is so awful, Vocaloid x Undertale crossover, Vocatale AU, this is my first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperBlossomNr1/pseuds/HyperBlossomNr1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Vocatale - my Undertale AU - one-shots based on prompts my Tumblr followers have given me. I'm sorry this is terrible I can't write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vocatale one-shots

_**Promt: Rin's sad because she thinks len will never love her because she's his sister, len doesn't know what's up and tries to cheer her up because of his secret feelings for her (rinlen twincest ftw)** _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“it would never work…”_ Rin thought to herself sadly as she continued staring at the falling snow. _“he’d never love me… not in that way, at least…”_ after a long and ‘tiring’ day at her sentry post, of course her thoughts would drift off to the coolest person in the underground – her big brother Len.

Really, what wasn’t there to love about him? He was talented, he was smart, he was strong, heck, he could even go up against Miku – the captain of the Royal Guard - herself! Rin let out a dreamy sigh _“if only i could tell him how i feel…”_ but she quickly shook the idea off _“don’t be ridiculous, rin… you’re just his little sister… nothing more…”_

“Hey, Rin?” but she wished she could be more… She loved him with all her soul “Rin!” even now she could feel it aching at the mere thought of someone else having all of his affection. But it was inevitable, she guessed… “RIN!!” “kya!” she jumped slightly. Looking up she saw Len glaring down at her, his hands stuffed in his pockets and one eyebrow raised “oh, hey, len!” she laughed slightly.

“Are you okay?” she paled a little at the question “of course i am!” she said, putting on her usual bright smile, hoping her brother would fall for it “Really?” welp, that didn’t work “You haven’t made a single terrible pun” he chuckled, which made his sister blush _“stars, why does he have to be so cool?!”_ “Even though I should be happy, I can’t help but feel a bit concerned”

Rin felt a familiar warmth in her chest, but it quickly faded as sadness filled her soul _“of course he’d be concerned… he’s my big brother… it’s his job to be concerned over his little sister”_ she let out a tired sigh and stood up “don’t worry about me, len…” she gave a sad smile “’m just tired, ‘s all…” with that, she started walking home.

\--

Len stared at her as he stood there, unsure of what to do. He couldn’t recall ever seeing her this sad… Gah, what was he supposed to do? He scratched the back of his head as he let out a frustrated sigh. Damn it, the resets have had a very bad effect on his memories… What did he use to do when Rin was sad when they were both babyloids…? _“Well… I guess I could try to make her some lasagna…”_ he thought to himself as he followed his sister.

On his way, he passed Gakupo’s bar (or the “Grilled Eggplant”, as they liked to call it in Snowdin). He caught a glimpse of Dex and Daina walking out, hugging each other, laughing and giggling. Len couldn’t help but envy them. He wanted to be like that with Rin, but… He was her brother, for fuck’s sake, her elder brother, even. He shouldn’t feel this way about her!

He shook the thoughts off, literally, and opened the door to their humble home “Rin, I’ll make some lasagna for dinner, okay?” “k” he heard the reply from upstairs. He couldn’t help but smile. That was one of the many things he loved about her – she was pretty much the only person he knew who wouldn’t beat around the bush, who would just cut to the chase and speak her mind openly without fear of offending anyone.

So he went into the kitchen. He smiled at their little pet sleeping in the corner. He remembered that he once hated that annoying white dog, but he’d grown fond of it. Mostly because it seemed to always know what he was thinking… Taking a deep breath and praying to the stars that he wouldn’t burn the kitchen down again, he opened the fridge.

\--

_“come on, rin… just get to the kitchen and help him! i’m sure he’d appreciate it!” “but what if i get in his way…? he’s been in a bad mood recently… i don’t want to make it any worse…” “stop thinking like that! he’s always complaining about how lazy you are! just go down there and prove him wrong!”_ Rin slammed her face against her pillow and let out a muffled scream of frustration.

Dang it, why was she so weak?! Why couldn’t she just walk downstairs and offer help?! Honestly, the answer was very simple. She was scared. Scared that she was going to mess up. Scared that he was going to hate her. Scared that she was never going to confess. Well, she was going to have to deal with that last one, since it was probably never going to happen… She sighed and stared at the wall. Then a thought hit her – how long has she been up in her room?

Wait… Is… Is that smoke she smells? “OH FOR FUCK’S SAKE!!” she heard her brother scream. Her fear faded away as she let out a slight giggle “welp, at least the kitchen is still there…” she said to herself and took a shortcut to downstairs “what’d did ya burn this time, lenny?” she smiled. “You mean other than my hopes and dreams?” he joked “Eh, I burned the lasagna… As usual…”

Rin felt her smile waver, but she stayed determined and marched into the kitchen. Glancing at the burnt food, she kept her smile, even though it was getting difficult to do so “hey, you’re getting better, at least” she tried. Her brother just chuckled “You think so?” “well, yeah, i mean, you didn’t go bananas while cooking this time, at least!” “I guess you’re… Wait. Did you just…?” Rin giggled slightly at his reaction. Ah, her amazing jokes coupled with his expressions – true comedy gold.

She saw him groan and cover his face with his hand “Rin, that was fucking awful” “but you’re smiling, len!” “I am and I hate it!” he laughed out. Rin couldn’t contain herself as she joined in. She loved the fact that she managed to cheer him up all by herself. “I love you too much, I fucking swear…” “well, you did indeed just ‘fucking swear’” “OH MY GOD RIN” they laughed again. Ah, her brother really was the coolest.

\--

She didn’t notice. She didn’t notice his attempted confession. It hurt. Yup, indeed it hurt. But Len didn’t show any of it as he just winked at her “Well then, since you think my cooking skills have improved, how about you have the first bite? Ladies first, after all” “isn’t there a saying ‘elder’s first’ as well, len?” “Well, I’m not that much older than you…” “oh, i see how it is!” she laughed. Goddammit she was cute when she laughed like that “every day it’s ‘Rin, I’m the elder twin, so do as I say!’, but as soon as it isn’t convenient for you, you’re suddenly all like ‘a few minutes aren’t that much…’!” “Well, you got me there…” Len laughed himself. He loved these moments – when they could just joke around together and forget the struggles of everyday life.

Ignoring the pain he felt in his soul, he gave his sister a warm smile. He wasn’t about to give up just yet, oh no. There was still that book that he ‘borrowed’ from the library about dating he’s yet to read! He was sure he could win her heart. He was sure that this might just work out.  


**Author's Note:**

> If you're confused over what Vocatale exactly is, here's my Tumblr blog, drop by if you want to http://gabi4chan-akatsuki.tumblr.com/


End file.
